beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beat Lynx TH170WD
Beat Lynx TH170WD is a Balance-type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is owned by Johannes and was released in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx as the "Super Rare" prize Beyblade on April 23, 2011 in Japan. Beat Lynx's main feature is its TH170 Spin Track. TH170 has the ability to change between three heights, 170, 195, and 220. Hasbro changed the Beyblade's Spin Track to AD145 instead of using TH170 to make the Beyblade Beat Lynx AD145WD. Face Bolt: Lynx 4D Energy Ring: Lynx 4D Fusion Wheel: Beat Spin Track: Triple Height 170 (TH170) Performance Tip: Wide Defense Overall This Beyblade contains excellent parts for all Beyblade Types, which is a very rare occurrence. Beat was one of the best right-spin Attack wheels upon release, comparable to VariAres or Blitz; TH170 is used to great effect in top-tier Defense, Stamina and Balance customizations and WD, despite its numerous releases, still sees use in competitive Stamina customizations. Every Blader should own at least one of this Beyblade. Beast Beat Lynx's Beast is a large lynx with yellow skin and black dots on its fur. Whereas it appears to be a cheetah, lynxs are identified with the little tufts of hair on the tips of their ears. It looks similar to Johannes. Gallery Toyline Image:Beat_Lynx_Front.jpg|Beat Lynx TH170WD (Attack Mode) Image:Beat_Lynx_Front_2.jpg|Beat Lynx TH170WD (Defense Mode) Image:Beat_Lynx_Side.jpg|Beat Lynx TH170WD (Side View) Image:Lynx_Wheel.jpg|Lynx Clear Wheel Image:Lynx_PC_Frame.jpg|PC Frame Image:Beat_Wheel_Top.jpg|Beat Metal Wheel Image:Beat_Wheel_Side.jpg|Beat Metal Wheel (Side View) Image:TH170_Top.jpg|TH170 Track Image:TH170_Side.jpg|TH170 Track (Side View) Image:TH195.jpg|TH170 Track (195 Height) Image:TH220.jpg|TH170 Track (220 Height) Image:WD_Top.jpg|Wide Defense Image:WD_Side.jpg|Wide Defense (Side View) $(KGrHqN,!lkE6B066ZWZBOsUKuu(cw~~60_3.jpg|Beat Lynx Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY dragonballzcentral_2205_1752644999.jpg|Hasbro version box dragonballzcentral_2205_1752721210.jpg|Hasbro version official image Anime BeatLynx5.PNG|Beat Lynx in the anime. BeatLynx6.PNG BeatLynx3.PNG|Beat Lynx's Beast. BeatLynx4.PNG|Beat Lynx defeating two generic Beys. BeatLynxVsMercuryAnubis.png|Beat Lynx vs Mercury Anubius. O0720048011157175430.jpg|Johannes launching Lynx. Destroy l-drago-6.jpg|Beat Lynx. BeatLynx2.PNG|Beat Lynx's mode change. Random booster-2.jpg|TH170 different heights. Lynx_PWN.png BL_TCF.png This_one_2.png|Lynx on Madoka's computer. fhbkjsdzuishu.JPG|Beat Lynx vs. Hell Crown Horuseus vs Lynx.png|Lynx vs Horuseus Beat Lynx Spintrack Change vs Horuseus.JPG|Beat Lynx's Spin Track change when against Horuseus 6540.jpg Johannes prepared to launch Lynx.png Lynx Vs. Pegasus.png|Pegasus Vs. Lynx Lynx sent flying by Pegasus.png Lynx Vs. Zurafa.png Trivia *Beat Lynx is the first Beyblade to be able to switch to three heights. *It is the second Beyblade to have a Spin Track that can change heights, the first being Dark Gasher CH120SF. **Both the users of Beat Lynx and Dark Gasher (Tetsuya and Johannes) actually have more than that in common. They're both villains with Beys corresponding to a constellation based on the animal they are obsessed with (crabs and cats) and they repeatedly are shown having the animals they're obsessed with all around them. They also act like the animals they are obsessed with (Tetsuya's habit of "scuttling away" like a crab, and Johannes's tendency to meow and hiss at people who angered him like a cat). *The Beat Fusion Wheel resembles the Midnight, Flame, and Vulcan Fusion Wheels. *TH170 in 170 mode resembles CH120 and AD145, that's why it was AD145 in Hasbro's version. *Hasbro's packaging for Beat Lynx advertises the AD145 as its spin track, but it show's a picture of the TH170. *TH170 is the only Spin Track that has a height of 17 millimeters, and to an extent, the only Spin Track that's 19.5 and 22 millimeters tall. Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise Category:Must-buy Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades